


In His Bed and in His Heart

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Fluff, Grand Master orgies, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Past Abuse, Smutty, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: On Sakaar Loki meets a queen who can use his help. He has always wanted to rule somewhere. Helping a queen might be just the right step to take to secure his future.





	In His Bed and in His Heart

Sakaar was nothing like home. Though in recent years there really was no place at all that seemed liked home. Loki was thankful that the Grand Master had granted him an apartment and a place in his court all the same. Every day there were parties and dinners and gatherings of some sort. It took him a very short amount of time to make friends of the wealthy and important people living on this world. After four days Loki had met everyone who was part of the Grand Master’s inner circle so he was surprised when a woman of moderate means approached him late one evening as all the guests were leaving one of the Grand Master’s parties. 

Loki was nearing the exit when he saw her approach. She looked similar to a dark elf due to her pointed ears and the fashion her hair was braided and yet different somehow because of the white silver shade of that same hair. She held the hand of a child at her side who looked similar enough to be her son and appeared to be part frost giant having red eyes and blue skin. Neither of them were dressed like the wealthy people he had met on this world. They wore no bright colors or fine silks. She wore black pants and tall boots and a sleeveless white cotton tunic while her son wore a simple cotton tunic and dark pants as well. 

“You are Loki of Asgard?” she asked him as she approached. 

“Indeed I am,” he said with a smile. 

“I am Aelith of Alfheim and Svartalfheim. If you have a moment, there is something I must speak to you about?” she asked him, clearly worried that he would brush her off and not be interested in what she had to say. 

Loki was intrigued. “You are of the light elves and the dark elves?” he asked. He had never heard of the two races joining, not in hundreds of years. They had long been enemies. 

She nodded. “Yes. Can we speak somewhere privately?” 

“Of course. Come?” Loki led the way out of the banquet hall, down a long corridor, up an elevator, down another corridor to his apartment. 

Once inside he offered her a chair and a drink. She took the chair, placing her young son on her lap. 

“What is this all about?” he asked, taking a drink of his own, even if she didn’t want one. 

“I am the daughter of Malekith the Accursed, King of the Dark Elves. My mother is AelsaFeatherwine, Queen of the Light Elves,” she began warily. 

Loki put down his drink. If this was true, she was royalty. He had best treat her with respect at least until he was sure of the truth. Perhaps they could help each other if he played his cards right. “How?” he asked, “We did hear a long while ago that Malekith married Queen Aelsa to try and align your two raced but there was no news of a child. They said he heaped destruction on Alfheim and then left to conquer other worlds.” 

“He did,” Aeltih agreed sadly. “But there was a child and he stole that child away from her mother when he left. I was raised by Malekith and he had great plans to use me to conquer three worlds. His plan was that I would someday rule Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Jotunheim. He very nearly succeeded in his plan.” she hugged the boy on her lap a little tighter. 

“Yet you did not approve?” Loki asked, curious where this was going. 

She looked uncomfortable but continued anyway. “Father arranged a marriage alliance. I was to marry Helblindi, Laufey’s son, your brother by birth. In exchange the Dark Elves would depose my mother of her Throne and give it to me. I would then allow the Jotuns to live in the polar regions of both Svartalfheim and Alfheim since their world is barely habitable for them anymore.” 

The implications of what she said were not lost on him. “I take it you went through with the marriage,” he said, his eyes falling in the child in her lap. 

She nodded. “This is Vog. By blood he is your nephew. I can not prove who I am but who he is can be proven. If you wish, you may take a blood test of my son and yourself and see that he is the son of your brother.” 

“I am inclined to believe you,” he told her honestly. “I will want the test all the same. In the meantime, how did you come to be here on Sakaar?” Loki took a large gulp of his drink. He knew nothing about children and was unsure that he liked the situation he now found himself in. 

“I wanted no part of my Father’s plans or the marriage he arranged for me. When I finally had the chance, I fled Jotunheim in a ship with plans to hide on Vanaheim. My ship was caught in some anomaly and I ended up here. I can not leave. The Frost Giants want the heir to their throne returned to them and with my father dead, I expect Svartalfheim will be looking for their lost Queen. My mother still lives as Queen of Alfheim and I have no wish to depose her. If i were to return, people would not allow me to leave her in peace. So I must stay.” 

Loki let out a sigh. “The Grand Master has a DNA testing station at the scrap yard. It’s there just to insure that anyone being sold into slavery is checked for any connections to Royalty or outstanding warrants. He likes to get his money wherever he can. Anyhow, we can go there now and use it. After that we’ll talk further.” 

“That is a fair proposal,” Aelith got to her feet and followed Loki out of his apartment. 

They reached the testing station some twenty minutes later. Loki offered his arm into the machine first. It was only a small prick. Vog cried a little when the machine pricked his arm but quickly got over it. The screen displayed the word, testing…

“Results found,” the machine spoke aloud. “Familial relationship indicated. There is a 99.8 percent probability that subject one is the paternal uncle of subject two.” 

“Well then…” Loki began, not knowing what else to say. 

“I live on the North side of the city in a shanty house on Orb street. If you wish to see more of your nephew you know where to find us.” 

“Wait…” Loki said before she could go. “Orb street isn’t exactly a fitting place for a queen or  
a prince. And if any of your people come looking for you, you’d be rather defenseless there. That’s why you came to me, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose that was a factor, yes,” she admitted. “That, and I imagine that I might not survive should the Frost Giants come for me. They don’t need me if they have Vog. I wanted to find a guardian for him.” 

Loki took another look at the child who held her hand, a child who was born to be king of three worlds. Here was an opportunity like none that he had seen in a long while. Loki himself might not get the chance to rule ever again but he could be the guardian uncle to this child who would someday wield more political power than he could on his own. He could influence Vog in much the same way Odin had influenced him but without the lies. He would be simply the benevolent Uncle who raised the young prince and treated him well. 

“The Grand Master has granted me a fairly large apartment and ample food rations. I would be willing to share with the both of you. It might be good to have the chance to know my nephew and I imagine that the rightful Queen of all the elves would make for good company,” he offered.

Aelith let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I would greatly appreciate that. We both would.” 

***

In three weeks time, Loki began to warm up to his nephew enough that the boy was comfortable calling him Uncle and welcomed his return at the end of the day with hugs of joy. Loki had been unsure he even liked children but when Vog continuously tried to share his toys and offer scribbled drawings to Loki, he began to change his mind. This little prince adored him and depended on him in some small way. Loki could not deny that this meant something to him. 

Then late one night at the end of the second week Loki awoke to Vog at his bedside. 

“Uncle...I had a bad dream…” Vog said, there were tears on his face. 

Loki sat up on his elbow. “Where is your mother?” he asked. As much as he had learned to like Vog, he still didn’t know what to do with crying children. 

“Sleeping. She doesn’t like when I have bad dreams. It makes her cry,” Vog said, clearly worried that Loki would tell on him or send him away. 

He considered getting Aelith to deal with this but quickly changed his mind. Vog was old enough to possibly remember someday how Loki handled this night. He had best treat it carefully. Loki sat up and made a space next to him on the bed. 

“Come sit up here,” he told Vog. 

The boy climbed up on the bed and sat next to Loki. The child still looked frightened even though his tears hand ended. 

“So what was this dream you had?” Loki asked. 

“About my father,” he said sadly. 

“Do you miss him?” Loki asked. Neither Vog nor Aelith had spoken of Helblindi at all in the entire two weeks they had stayed with him. 

“No. I hate him.” Vog clenched his fists. 

Loki nodded. Hating a father was a feeling he understood all too well. “Why do you hate him?” 

“He hurt my mother. He hurt her a lot. She told me lots of times that the bruises didn’t come from father but I know it did. I saw him. And one night I saw him hit her so much that she was bleeding in her bed. I was supposed to have a baby brother but that night father made him be born dead. So I got a spear and I tried to make him stop. I am not big enough to kill him yet. I made him bleed before he broke my arm. I don’t remember what happened after that. Mother made us run away. Sometimes I dream about it though. I don’t like those dreams.” 

“You were very brave to try to defend your mother,” Loki told him, ignoring the sickness in the pit of his stomach at what he had just been told. 

Vog shook his head. “I’m not brave. I am very scared. My father wants me to be king of three worlds. He will be looking for me.” 

Loki put an arm around Vog. “He won’t be able to find you here and if we leave here I can disguise you with magic so he will never recognize you.” 

“And Mother too?” 

“Yes, your mother too. The both of you are under my protection.” 

Vog thought about those words for a moment. “Is it true you killed my grandfather?” 

“I did. He was not a good man.” 

“So if he did find us, you could kill my father?” 

“I could,” Loki told him. He was confident that if the circumstances were in his favor he could outwit and kill his Jotun brother. “I don’t think it will come to that but I could.” 

“I hope it doesn’t. I want to kill him someday myself.” Vog said, his body stiff with so much anger and anguish that Loki could not help but empathise. 

“I could help you learn how to do that,” Loki offered. 

Vog looked up at him with such admiration and hope that Loki found himself worrying he might fail in this endeavor and disappoint him. Vog nodded his agreement to that proposal. “I want to learn how.” 

“Good. We will begin tomorrow. Tonight you should try to get some sleep.” 

“Can I sleep in here?” Vog asked. “I could sleep in that chair over there,” he indicated the recliner that Loki used for reading. 

“Alright,” Loki agreed and gave Vog the extra blanket that was folded up at the end of his bed. 

His nephew took the blanket, climbed into the recliner, and soon fell into a sound sleep. Sleep did not come so easily for Loki but eventually it did arrive. 

***

“Did Vog sleep in your room last night?” Aelith asked Loki over breakfast the next morning. Vog had already finished his food and was playing in another room. 

“He slept in the chair, yes.” Loki told her as he added some fruit to his porridge. 

“I wish he would tell me when he has nightmares,” she said bitterly. “Six years old is too young to try and handle so much all alone.” 

“He wasn’t alone. He came and talked to me about his dream. I think it did him good.” 

“He told you about his dream?” she asked with concern. 

“He did. He told me of his father’s cruelty to you and to him,” Loki admitted. “You must be greatly worried that my brother will find you. Why did you not mention it before?” 

“Because I am not some helpless maiden in distress. I have dark magic from my father and fire magic from my mother. If my husband comes for me I can put up a fight long enough for my son to escape.” 

“If it comes to that, I don’t think Vog will be inclined to try and escape,” Loki pointed out. 

“That is why he needs a guardian. That’s why he needs you. Someone has to make sure he survives.” 

“And leaves you to die?” Loki asked. 

“I am not afraid to die. If it were not for Vog I would have gladly died a long time ago,” Aelith said with a shrug. 

“It almost sounds as if you want my brother to kill you. That as long as you know Vog will be taken care of, you want the chance to die,” He was nearly positive that this was true. 

“What would be so wrong with that?” 

“Aelith, you are a queen and a beautiful woman. With a little political maneuvering you could have anything you wanted. Anything at all. Why would you want to die?” 

“Because it hurts to much to live,” she said, pushing back her plate and getting to her feet. 

Loki and went after her before she could flee the room. He stood in the doorway blocking her path to leave. “What hurts too much? What happened?” 

Aelith took a look around to make sure that Vog was still in the other room out of earshot. “It’s not just everything Helblindi did to me, and all of that was far worse than Vog even knows, it was my own father too. Growing up under Malekith was...it was hell...and there are too many memories that I can not escape. A lifetime of nightmares and torment. Death is the only escape.” 

“Have you ever considered a less drastic form of escape?” Loki asked her. 

“Like what?” Aeltih replied with irritation, not really looking at him. 

“I don’t know, wealth, power, alcohol, or maybe...love…” he rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Love?” she asked meeting his eyes. “I don’t think it exists.” 

“What if it does? What if you die before you find out?” 

“I will at least be at peace,” she said. 

“Perhaps, but Vog will not.” 

“I know,” she said, anguish in her tone. “But maybe if I die saving him…” 

“I doubt that would be enough to allow him peace. Consider and alternative?” 

“What alternative?” Aelith’s frustration was growing. 

“The Grand Master is holding a ball tonight. Attend with me and see if a little romance doesn’t do you good.” 

“Loki I...I don’t know if I can trust any man...It’s not you...it’s just…” she tried to explain, her voice breaking. 

“You know I will not harm you or else you would not have been safe the past two weeks. Tonight, we will only dance. I promise.” 

“Only dance?” she said, thinking over his offer. 

“Only dance,” he repeated. 

“Then...I will go to this ball with you, only I have nothing to wear.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” 

***

The music at the Grand Master’s ball was strange and the food was even stranger. As a prince it was far from the first time that Loki had danced with a beautiful woman. It was however the first time he had been quite this invested in winning over the beautiful woman he danced with. Aelith looked amazing. She wore a dress of dark blue satin after the fashion of the elves. Her white silvery hair was braided around her head and the blue of her dress made the blue of her eyes far brighter than usual. If she weren’t already regal enough Loki found that Aelith knew how to socialize among these people. She complimented and criticized just the right people and at just the right times. He had thought that he merely wanted to win her over for his own selfish political reasons but as the night wore on and she continued to display her wit and intelligence he found that he wanted something different from her entirely. He wanted her to like him. She was well educated, amusing, beautiful, and she was a queen. How could he not desire her affection? He was quite sure though, that her affection would not be an easy thing to earn. 

As the evening wore on the music changed to tunes more somber and relaxed than the music at the beginning of the party had been. Loki took the opportunity to dance more closely to Aelith than he had before. She accepted the closeness and even leaned against him a little as his arms came around her. By the end of the third slow dance she had rested her head on his shoulder and Loki was worried that she could hear his racing heart. 

The song came to an end and the Grand Master came and stood at their side, watching, with an odd smile on his face. 

“So Loki, I haven’t met your date. She is very lovely. Why haven’t I met her?” the Grand Master asked. 

“This is Aelith. She is the rightful Queen of the light and dark elves,” Loki explained. 

“Ooohh rightful queen. I always like meeting displaced rightful queens and kings,” he glanced at Loki. “It makes me proud that I have created a haven for all people. For workers and fighters and royalty alike. Don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, Grandmaster. A haven for all people is definitely a good thing,” Loki agreed. 

The Grandmaster grinned and looked back and forth between them a few times. “Well you two kids have fun,” he said and he wandered away. 

Aelith watched him go and then seemed to realize she was still standing rather close to Loki and the song was over. She took a step back. 

“You know you don’t have to leave,” Loki told her. 

“The song…” she started to make an excuse. 

“A dance isn’t the only reason to be close to someone,” he said. 

“It isn’t but at the moment I...I need to use the ladies room,” Aelith all but fled out of the ballroom. 

Loki let her go. He knew she was likely fighting her own inner battle trying to decide if she could trust him and trust herself. She would come back. Aelith returned to him some ten minutes later. He could tell she had been crying but he decided not to mention it. 

The music at that point became very sensual and some of the guests present took that as a signal to begin removing clothes and openly grope and make out with their partners. Loki had heard that the Grandmaster held orgies on occasion and it seemed that this particular event was heading in that direction. 

Aelith looked around at the dance partners who had become more and more amorous and wore fewer and fewer articles of clothing. 

“We can leave if you like,” Loki offered. 

Aelith didn’t reply right away. Her gaze was fixed on a couple in the corner. A dark haired woman had hiked up her dress and wrapped her legs around her muscular male parter. The large man thrust into her with wild abandon while the woman moaned. Aelith watched the scene with her mouth half open, utterly fascinated. 

Aelith tore her gaze from the scene and looked to Loki. “No,” she said in a low breathless tone. “I don’t want to leave.” 

“You don’t?” he was a little confused. 

“I had no idea it could be done like this…” 

Loki glanced around the room as couples were overcome in various states of passion. It was erotic but not the least bit unique. 

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Aelith could see the confusion on his face. 

“I’m afraid I don’t.” 

“My husband always hurt me. I had heard that it didn’t have to be like that but I had never known, never seen…” she let out a gasp as her eyes fell on another couple who had climbed atop a banquet table where the woman had spread her legs while the man buried his head beneath her purple skirt. The woman in purple lay with half open eyes in a state of obvious pure bliss. 

Aelith’s face was flushed as she watched with both confusion and breathless awe. Loki approached her with an idea he was almost sure she would accept. 

“We could join them.” 

She looked back to him clearly interested but undecided. In another corner of the room two women began to undress one man. One woman was kissing him on the mouth and the other knelt and took his large erection in her mouth. Elsewhere a woman straddled a man in a chair and her strapless dress was pulled down far enough that he had taken a nipple in his mouth while she moved up and down his length to the beat of the music. 

Loki went around behind Aelith so as to not block her view of the couple in the chair. He rested his hands on her hips and leaned over to her ear, close enough to breathe on her neck. 

“Put my hands wherever you want them,” he whispered. 

Aelith let out a gasp and then leaned a little to her right, where he had whispered in her ear. Loki took the hint and kissed her neck. Her breathing deepened as he did so and she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, the other hand she placed far lower on her body than that, between her legs. Loki could not really feel her body through the dress but he kept his hands busy all the while he kissed her neck and her earlobe. Aelith made small noises of pleasure at his touch and his own body was aching with need. He pressed against her a little while he kissed her and felt her body. 

“Unlace my dress,” she whispered, breathless. “Leave it on, just unlace it.” 

He did as she asked without question. She then took his hands and put them inside her dress in the same places they had been before, still facing away from him, still watching the people all over the room in their various states of pleasure. Loki was able to feel her bare breast beneath the dress while his other hand slid down her belly, beneath her undergarments and inside her as she wanted from him. Aelith moaned a little more loudly when his fingers went inside her and he responded by pressing his body against her again, more firmly than before. Aelith very suddenly pulled away from him. Loki let her go, worried that he had pushed too far. She didn’t leave though. She turned to face him, eyes half closed and breathless with euphoria. Aelith glanced around the room as if she were looking for something. 

“Over there,” she pointed to an empty chair and headed for it. 

Loki followed her and stopped when they reached it. She took hold of his tunic and pushed him into the chair. Then she climbed onto him, straddling him as the unlaced bodice of her dress fell down. He did not hesitate to take a nipple into his mouth all the while he unbuttoned his pants. He was very quickly losing the ability to think clearly anymore and before he knew it, Aelith had sheathed him inside herself and was riding him with very little regard for the beat of the music playing. Hers was a desperation probably born of years of pain. She hadn’t known much pleasure in her life and now that she was experiencing it, she didn’t want to stop. Loki didn’t want to stop either and yet he was worked up enough that he knew he would soon reach a peak to this euphoria. Aelith found her own climax just moments before he did. Her moan was one of both surprise and bliss. She fell forward against him in the chair, breathless and content. He put his arms around her and held her while he caught his own breath. 

“Are you sorry we stayed?” He asked her when both their breathing had calmed. 

“Not in the least,” she said. 

With his arms still around her Loki began to retie the laces on the back of her dress. She lifted her head when he was finished and met his eyes. 

“You were right. There are other ways to escape.” 

“Does that mean that if I were to ask you to sleep in my bed after this, you would accept?” He asked her. 

Aelith nodded. “I would accept.” 

***

When Thor finally arrived on Sakaar Loki had the terrible feeling that his brother was going to ruin everything. He liked it here. The leader here respected him, the people took his advice seriously, and laughed at his stories. Here on Sakaar Loki now had a prince for a nephew who looked up to him and a queen sharing his bed who desired his affection and attention and even his protection. He would not allow Thor to destroy all that. 

He was so determined not to let Thor mess things up that he did not introduce his brother to Aelith or Vog. Women always loved Thor and children always admired Thor as a great hero. He couldn’t bear to have Aelith and Vog know his brother and see him the way others always had. So he did not mention them at all. He left the two of them in his apartment by day and attended the games to see if Thor would win. 

In the end, when all of Thor’s plans came to fruition and it came time to escape Sakaar, Loki boarded the ship with the band of prisoners and brought Aelith and Vog on board as well, disguising them as Asgardian with his magic. After Asgard was destroyed there were so many refugees on board that Thor never noticed them and never realized that Loki had brought them at all. Thor also never realized that when Thanos attacked, that Loki put Aelith and Vog on the first of the escape shuttles to be loaded.

***

Thor had not been to earth in eight months since they defeated Thanos. He was only returning now because Banner had sent the Guardians a message. A message regarding Loki. 

Thor stopped off at the village in Norway to check in with Valkyrie about the welfare of his people. 

“They are saying Loki is alive,” she told him after they had caught up with the news. 

“I know. I was told SHIELD will bring him here in two days time,” Thor said both happy that his brother had lived and saddened that it had been a trick yet again. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Valkyrie said, “But I talked to Fury. It didn’t happen like you think.” 

“So Loki didn’t fake his death and flee the battle?” 

“He did fake his death but he wasn’t trying to run away. He got into an escape pod of his own and set a course for earth. SHIELD picked up that pod in space shortly before Thanos attack in Wakanda. The agents on the SHIELD ship made a report in the ship’s log of what they had found but after the snap, Well, none of the agents on board survived. The ship needed fingerprint or iris recognition to be piloted so Loki was stuck, until a month ago.” 

Thor let out a breath of relief. “He did not betray us.” 

“It looks like he didn’t. Anyway some of the people here want to have a feast to welcome him back. He did bring the ship that allowed them to escape Asgard after all.” Valkyrie said. “Maybe a feast is a good idea.” 

Thor nodded. “I think it would be fitting.” 

Two days later Thor stood at the top of the hill entering their village while he waited with Valkyrie for the SHIELD van to arrive. It seemed like hours as the minutes ticked by. They heard the van before they saw it. The dark vehicle pulled up the hill and stopped in front of Thor. An agent dressed in black got out of the front and opened the side door of the van. Loki stepped out dressed in his usual green and black and looking both worried and pleased at once. 

Thor only hesitated a moment before he threw his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s good to see you,” Valkyrie said as the brothers stepped apart. 

“And you,” Loki told her, giving her a brief hug. 

Just then a woman alongside a boy of perhaps eleven years of age and a little girl not more than five reached the top of the hill where the SHIELD van had parked. 

“Aelith? Vog? What’s wrong?” Valkyrie asked them and Thor turned to see that the two people who had just joined them looked rather worried. 

Loki spun to face the hill where the approaching people had come from. “Aelith?” He said her name with emotion. “Vog? You survived…”

Aelith burst into tears and she ran the distance to close the space between them. Loki threw his arms around her and lifted her feet from the ground as he hugged her, relief evident in his features. Vog approached more slowly but when he reached them Loki let Aelith go and he hugged the boy too. 

Thor and Valkyrie had no idea what was happening and before they could ask Loki spoke again, his eyes falling on the little girl who had stopped in front of the SHIELD van and was watching with anxious eyes. 

“Aelith is she…?” Loki only asked half the question and Thor had no idea what the missing half was supposed to be. 

Aelith nodded in response. “This is Daria.” 

For a moment Loki stood there stunned as if he were overcome with emotion. 

“Daria, come over here?” Aelith called out. “There is no need to be afraid. This is your father.” 

Thor and Valkyrie looked at each other, shocked to hear this news but they said nothing. They would not ruin this moment. 

Daria approached shyly and Loki knelt down to her level as she did. The girl stopped in front of him and looked him over. 

“Where were you?” she asked, a frown on her face, her eyes welling up with tears. 

“I was trapped on a ship in space. Now that I am here, I am not going to leave you again. Not for anything.” 

“But Mother said we are Frost Giants, you and I and Vog. You don’t look like one,” Daria said. 

“That’s because I used my magic to change us, all of us,” he looked up a Aelith and Vog. “I can change us back if you like?” 

She nodded Aelith nodded her agreement. Thor and Valkyrie watched as Loki and the two children became Frost Giants and Aelith was clearly transformed into an elf. 

Daria looked herself over and then Loki and then her brother. She reached out and touched Loki’s face as if trying to decide if she believed it or not. “You really are my father..” and the girl reached for him and hugged him. Loki hugged her in return and Thor found that he was just as close to tears as his brother was. Valkyrie wiped some of the wetness off of her face. 

Loki got to his feet and lifted his daughter with him. “Thor, this is Aelith, rightful Queen of the Light Elves and the Dark Elves and my wife. This is Vog, Aelith’s son and my nephew by my brother Helblindi. And my daughter Daria.”

“Loki…” Thor found that it was his turn to be overcome with emotion. “Does this mean you’ll be staying or you’ll be going to one of the other realms to rule?” 

“No, I have no need to rule Brother. Everything I need is right here.”


End file.
